Bond
by JKing88
Summary: Will and EJ spend some quality time together. Basically PWP. Warning for underage sex within. Not connected to any of my other stories.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, clearly.

Warning for underage sex and a dirty, bad wrong relationship.

* * *

Will stood looking out the large window of his apartment holding onto the ledge carefully. It wasn't so high up that he was terrified to look down. But he needed the extra support anyway. Seeing the moon high in the night's sky Will licked his lips.

Hearing a key turning in the lock Will stood completely still knowing exactly who it was. Swallowing slowly, breath hitching when he felt the strong, familiar hands pressed against his bare back Will closed his eyes.

"William," EJ purred caressing the exposed skin in front of him. Taking a firm hold of his hips EJ pulled down William's shorts and boxers exposing the pale globes of his ass. "Mmm," EJ moaned never growing tired of the sight.

Will turned in EJ's arms. Craning his neck Will smiled slowly at EJ. Standing on his tiptoes Will bit his lip carefully when EJ's hands touched his neck.

Fingertips smoothing over William's skin before finding their way to his butt EJ hunched over slightly. Knocking his nose against William's playfully EJ closed his eyes and fell into an easy kiss.

Holding one of his hands against EJ's jaw Will pressed his lips, open mouth against EJ's. Sighing gently Will relaxed into it tongue easily flickering against EJ's. Impishly pulling away from EJ's kisses with a smile Will forced EJ to follow his mouth. Reaching one arm around EJ's waist, moving EJ closer, Will used his other hand to take a firm hold on EJ's tie.

Groaning into William's mouth, loving when he teased him, EJ nipped William's full lower lip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Teeth scraping the lip when he released EJ opened his eyes and held William's stare. With a wide smile EJ, hands holding onto William's butt, stooped low and lifted William into his arms.

Wrapping his legs around EJ's middle and his arms around his neck Will kissed EJ deeply. As EJ carried him to the sofa Will closed his eyes, recalling the first time he had ever been with EJ like this.

 _Hearing a knock on the door Will gently called out, "Come in." Freshly showered, floppy blonde hair dripping against the back of his undershirt Will watched curiously as EJ came in. Will immediately turned away with a scowl. Tidying up his room carefully Will tried to control the nervous buzzing he felt in his stomach._

" _William," EJ greeted lowly walking into the room and closing the door. He watched William fiddling with the meager belongings in his room curiously. Lifting up a piece of paper in his hands EJ praised, "Your mother showed me your algebra test."_

" _Yeah," Will looked at EJ quickly, blue eyes shining brightly. "I got it back today."_

" _You got an A," EJ observed looking down at the red mark on the paper. "Quite an improvement from the D on your last test."_

" _Well," Will shrugged, tossing his text books into his backpack quickly. "You know, thanks for helping me study."_

" _You're welcome," EJ nodded stepping closer to William. "I knew you could do better." Putting his hands on William's shoulders EJ breathed in the light mint scent from William's body wash._

 _Eyes closing nervously Will let himself savor the moment briefly. Enjoying EJ's large hands completely covering his shoulders, the heat from his body against his back Will tried not to whimper. '_ Stop it. You don't like boys and you especially don't like EJ.'

 _Feeling William shiver slightly under his palms EJ bent his head lower nosing along William's ear and neck._

" _What are you doing," Will whispered anxiously, voice shaking._

" _You smell nice," EJ breathed behind William's ear._

" _Oh," Will could feel his heart racing in his chest painfully. He hopped EJ wouldn't notice how affected he was by his presence._

" _Yes," EJ lifted one hand to William's dripping locks. "You smell delicious," EJ hummed fingers digging into William's scalp._

 _Breathless, Will startled when he felt EJ press his groin against his lower back._

" _Turn around William," EJ ordered carefully keeping his eyes on William's face when he obeyed. Lifting his hand to cup William's cheek EJ licked his lips before slowly bending down, giving William plenty of time to pull away._

 _Staying perfectly still Will gasped gently just before EJ's lips met his firmly._

Kicking his shorts and boxers off Will rolled EJ over onto his back straddling his waist. Completely naked Will smiled down at EJ hands twirling around EJ's tie pulling him forward into a kiss.

Admiring William's naked form EJ licked into William's mouth. As his tongue brushed the top of William's mouth EJ smacked one hand sharply against William's butt.

Gasping quickly Will pulled away from EJ with a dirty grin. Letting go of his tie Will began unbuckling EJ's belt. He loved it when EJ kept his suit on when he came over. Pulling EJ's hard cock out of his pants Will pumped him slowly as he licked into EJ's mouth again tongue trailing down his chin and neck. Shuffling down the couch Will swirled his tongue around the tip of EJ's cock before slowly taking him in his mouth knowing exactly how to work EJ over.

Hips lifting off the couch, beginning to sweat through his heavy clothes, EJ groaned reaching his hands out for William's head. Encouraging William to take him deeper EJ met William's sultry eyes and smiled brightly.

 _Hands digging into EJ's shirt Will, eyes clenched tightly together, whined when EJ pulled away from him._

 _Smiling at William EJ could not resist capturing his lips once again. Slipping his hands along William's neck and shoulders EJ trailed his fingertips to William's hands and began pulling him towards his bed._

 _Feet following automatically Will had no idea they moved until EJ pushed him onto his back, bouncing slightly off the bed. Before he knew it EJ was covering him entirely. Wanting his lips again Will wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled carefully. Sighing in relief when EJ kissed him Will nervously touched his tongue to the seam of EJ's lips._

 _Chuckling into William's mouth EJ touched his tongue to William's teasingly. Smirking at the moan it produced EJ held onto William's jaw and thoroughly explored his mouth._

 _Lips wet, Will pulled away from EJ to catch his breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. EJ was completely surrounding him, his long, firm body pressed against him enticingly. Without thinking Will moved his hands along EJ's back and sides wanting to memorize the feel of him._

 _EJ, letting William explore, moved his mouth to William's neck and teasingly licked along his pulse. Blowing gently on the wet line he left EJ laughed when William jumped. "Relax," EJ whispered the first words he had uttered since kissing him. "I've got you."_

Eyes leaking slightly throat working carefully Will breathed in through his nose as best he could before sliding off of EJ's cock with a wet slurping sound.

"Fuck, William," EJ praised, arm covering his eyes. "I love when you do that."

"Oh yeah," Will laughed, holding the base of EJ's cock and twisting his wrist up and down. "You like it when I take you down my throat?"

"You know I do you cocky little bastard," EJ groaned, hips moving wildly. "No one takes me as well as you do."

Smiling smugly Will swallowed EJ down again. Nothing turned him on more than EJ flattering him.

 _Hands nervously palming EJ's ass Will panted heavily hips working unconsciously as EJ sucked and nipped along his neck and down to his chest._

" _It's alright," EJ assured Will, mouthing along his collarbone. "I want you to touch me."_

 _Grabbing EJ firmly Will cried out when EJ bit him. Hips thrusting up against EJ Will looked at the door in a panic._

" _Shh," EJ petted William's skin, licking over the red mark he left. "You have to be quiet, love."_

" _OK," Will whined gently. His cock was throbbing in his pajama pants. EJ had barely touched him and he was already so close._

 _Pulling away from William EJ, straddling his waist, looked down and noticed William's firm cock. Smiling proudly EJ quickly unbuttoned his own long sleeve shirt leaving him in his undershirt._

 _Will, licking his lips, admiring the strong muscles of EJ's arms, wanted to reach out and touch and kiss and lick._

 _Placing his hands on the waistband of William's pants EJ lifted one eyebrow questioningly, "Can I?"_

" _Yes," Will nodded frantically lifting his hips and helping EJ pull off his pants_.

Yanking William off of him by his blonde hair EJ pulled him into a dirty kiss, tasting his precome on William's tongue. Biting and sucking EJ tore his mouth away with a loud pant. Sitting up and moving to sit properly EJ put his head against the back of the couch. Reaching out for William EJ easily adjusted him where he wanted him.

Will, holding onto the couch tightly, cried loudly when he felt the first touch of EJ's tongue against his hole. "EJ," Will goaded, hips pushing forwards and back, "Hurry up."

Smacking William's cheek harshly EJ pushed his tongue inside of him. Working his hand against his cock EJ breathed in the sweat and musk of William's skin practically crying out when he caught the vague scent of mint he had always carried.

 _EJ looked over William's naked body with a wide smiled. Gliding his hands up and down William's toned chest and abs EJ couldn't help but leer, "Look at you."_

 _Nervous, afraid EJ would find something wrong with him; Will chewed on his lip, face bright red._

 _Brushing his thumbs along William's dusky pink nipples EJ whispered in delight, "You're so sexy, William."_

" _I am," Will questioned in disbelief._

 _EJ groaned hands and eyes roaming all over William's skin. "Oh yes," EJ murmured as he bent down to kiss William again. "Especially this," taking hold of William's cock firmly EJ huffed a laugh into William's mouth when he squealed._

" _EJ," Will moaned, instantly thrusting his hips into EJ's fist._

 _Swallowing William's moans with a wet kiss EJ began twisting and pulling his hand. Using William's copious amount of precome as a lubricant EJ easily jerked him off._

 _Thankful for EJ's steady hand and warm mouth Will knew he was seconds away from coming. Lifting his arms to wrap around EJ's neck Will cried against his mouth as he exploded across EJ's fist._

 _Working William through it, wishing he was able to see his face while he came, EJ pulled away slowly. Observing the flush to William's skin, the slight sheen of sweat across his forehead and neck EJ smiled smugly._

Riding EJ's tongue blissfully, working his hips up and down Will loudly yelled, "Fuck, you feel so good. Love your tongue in my ass."

EJ, smacking William's inner thigh, pulled his aching tongue out of his tight little hole. Taking hold of William's leaking cock EJ sucked weakly on the head of it.

"Fuck," Will screamed. It didn't happen very often but whenever EJ was in the mood to give head it was always amazing. Moving away gently Will looked down to see his cock pushing into EJ's mouth, "Fuck."

Rolling his eyes slightly EJ pulled away with a loud pop and announced, "Sit on my cock."

 _EJ, catching William's eyes, lifted his come covered hand and began licking it clean._

 _Mouth open Will trembled slightly. "Oh my god," Will said softly almost unable to process what he was seeing._

 _Smiling lewdly EJ put his hand around William's neck and lifted it up to meet him in a wet kiss. Pushing some of William's come into William's mouth EJ moaned. William eagerly licked around his mouth and swallowed easily._

 _Licking his lips, Will blinked hazily up at EJ. Pushing EJ slowly to the other side of the bed Will put his hand on EJ's crotch feeling his thick, hard cock. Looking up at him through his eyelashes Will asked quietly, "Can I touch you?"_

Drizzling a copious amount of lube on EJ's cock and stroking him teasingly Will snorted when EJ hissed at him.

"Hurry up," EJ ordered as he unraveled his condom. Letting William slide it on him EJ put his hands behind his head and sighed.

Rubbing any excess lube along his crack Will positioned himself over EJ's cock and gently eased himself down. "Fuck," Will whined. He could take EJ without preparation but it always stung at first. Grinding his teeth together Will fought through the pain and began moving slowly.

Watching William work himself on his cock EJ admitted, "I'll never get tired of this."

"I know you won't," Will bragged, putting his hands on EJ's shoulders and beginning to work up a steady rhythm.

 _Gingerly taking EJ's large cock in his hand Will experimentally jerked him. Marveling at the width of him Will told EJ, "You're really big."_

" _I know," EJ smiled, closing his eyes when William began to touch him steadily. "Fuck, that feels so good."_

" _It does," Will confirmed with a shy smile, pleased he was making EJ happy._

 _Normally EJ would last for much longer but touching William for the first time and seeing the awe on his face brought EJ to the edge sooner than he wanted. "Come here," EJ reached one arm out of William._

 _Hand still working EJ over Will kissed EJ immediately, loving the feel of his lips so sure and strong._

" _Tighter," EJ told William, eyes rolling into his head when William listened. Holding onto the back of William's head, fingers knotting in his hair, EJ bit William's lip as he spilled over William's fist and dripped down his hand and along the bed. "Fuck," EJ whispered when he pulled away. Seeing the mess he made EJ shook his head, "I haven't come that much in years."_

 _Curiously Will lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the large globs of come clean. Wrinkling his face at the taste of that much semen Will swallowed heavily._

 _EJ, hands still against William's neck, easily yanked him back to his mouth._

Will, legs pushed to his chest, flat on his back moaned and panted while EJ fucked into him quickly and stroked his cock. "Fuck, I'm gonna come," Will told EJ.

"I want you to come," EJ promised thrusting harder and quicker into William.

Closing his eyes, practically screaming Will came all over his chest and abs.

Watching the way William's face scrunched together EJ continued pushing in and out of William, knowing William could handle it. Feeling close EJ pulled out of William quickly, ripping off his condom and straddling William's chest.

Eyes heavy Will opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Closing his eyes when he felt the first blast of come against his mouth Will held perfectly still.

Painting William's face, even blasting against his throat and shoulder accidentally, EJ cried when William immediately began sucking him again, working him through his orgasm.

After he was certain he had every last drop Will smiled widely at EJ before lifting up to kiss him.

Licking across William's face teasingly EJ pressed his lips to William's. At first they wetly tongued each other before slowing down. Holding onto the sides of William's face delicately EJ lightly brushed his mouth to William's.

Arms wrapped around EJ's neck Will whimpered sweetly. Holding EJ against him firmly Will sighed happily.

 _Shaking slightly Will clung to EJ's chest. He didn't know what to say or to do. So he buried his face and enjoyed the gentle pressure of EJ's hands along his back._

" _Did you enjoy that," EJ questioned slowly._

" _Yes," Will whispered nervously, fingers clutching EJ's wrinkled shirt._

" _So did I," EJ promised before sitting up and pulling William with him. Smiling at William, pushing his wet hair away from his eyes EJ kissed him quickly._

 _Sighing into EJ's mouth, completely unconcerned that he was naked or that his mother could open the door and catch them, Will cleaved to EJ tightly, never wanting to let go._

* * *

Author's note:

Alright that's been stuck in my head for a while.

Back to my regularly scheduled programming now.

PS for anyone curious I am working on continuing the first story I published.


End file.
